Ulang tahun untuk Tobi!
by Za L Fernandes
Summary: Ulang tahun Tobi!tobi malah sedih!


**Ulang tahun untuk Tobi!******

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto****  
****This story is mine****  
****Genre: friendsip****  
****Rating: K+****  
****Pairing: gak tau****  
****Peringatan: OOC, GAJE, ALAY, LEBAY, PENDEK, DLL...**  
Mengigat tgl 24 kemaren ultah tobi...  
Saia persembah kan fic ini untuk Tobi si anak baik...

Happy Reading

Pagi itu, Tobi melihat kalender, di kamar nya...  
" yae! Sekarang tanggal 24 Desember!" kata tobi riang, dia kelihatan senang,  
" Pasti hari ini tobi dapat banyak hadiah! Hmm terutama Lolipop!" kata tobi gaje, yah saking terbawa akting dia lupa dia itu siapa,,  
Tobi mulai membangun kan Senpai tersayang nya...  
" Senpai banggun!" kata nya mulai mengoyah goyah kan tubuh Dei.  
" ih.. Apaan sih un? Gangu aja.." kata dei malas  
" Senpai gak inget sekarang hari apa?" tanya tobi inocen  
" Hari ini kan hari jumat tangal 24 Desember... " kata nya ringan  
Tobi, cemberut, " Uh senpai.. !" kata nya sedih lalu meninggal kan Deidara, dan keluar Kamar.  
' aku tau kok tob..' kata dei dalam hati

###

Sampe di luar tobi ketemu ama Itachi dan Kisame...  
" Hy.. Itachi senpai, Kisame senpai.. Inget gak sekarang hari apa?" tanya tobi antusias  
" Liat aja kalender.. Sekarang kan hari Jumat!" kata kisame  
" Hn!" kata itachi tak jelas,  
" bukan itu.. Sekarang kan hari.. Ah sudah lah..." kata tobi murung, dan sedih... Dia lalu duduk di taman belakang.

###

" Eh kalian dah tau kan rencana nya un?" kata Dei ke itakisa  
" Iya. Iya. Kita dah turuti apa mau mu.." kata kisame  
" Hn!" kata itachi,

###

Tobi, termenung sendirian di teras belakang dia kelihatan sedih...  
" Akh.. Apa sih yang aku pikir kan? Aku berharap ada yang mengucap kan selamat ulang tahun?" kata nya dalam hati, dia ingat kejadian tahun lalu, di mana waktu itu dia di masukan ke kolam ikan kisame, yang bau dan kotor, saat pagi hari dia banggun tidur.  
" akh! Bukan itu yang aku mau!" kata nya lagi..  
Tiba tiba seseorang datang, ya cewek berambut biru..  
" Loh? Anda kenapa Madara sama?" tanyanya,  
" Ah, tidak papa..." kata tobi,  
" Tapi kok keliatan sedih?" tanya nya lagi,  
" tak ada apa apa kok!" bantah tobi lagi,  
" ya sudah kalo gitu!" kata konan berjalan pergi,  
' ah, gak ada yang ingat... ' kata tobi meratapi Nasip nya...

###

Saat makan Siang

Semua nya, kelihatan menikmati makanan nya masing masing...  
" Ada yang ingat ini hari apa?" tanya tobi lagi, entah kenapa tahun ini dia sangat berharap ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari semua anggota Akatsuki, ya tak tau kenapa...  
" Jumat!" kata Sasori  
" Emang kenapa Tobi?" tanya Hidan, sok sopan.  
" Tak papa!" kata tobi melanjut kan makan nya...

###

Hari ini terasa panjang dan berat untuk tobi. Seharian ini dia habis kan melamun tak jelas, mikirin berbagai hal aneh..  
Sekarang sudah mulai malam, saat nya makan malam.. Pukul 7.30,  
ya seperti biasa semua anggota akatsuki makan,, di sana tak terkecuali Tobi. Semuanya berjalan seperti biasa, kecuali Tobi, yang seharian tadi diam, namun entah kenapa tak ada yang menanyakan nya.

###

Pukul 8.45 pm, tobi sekarang ada di kamar nya, dia ingin tidur saja. Namun tiba tiba...  
" Tobi?" pangil dei,  
" ada apa senpai?" tanya tobi masih lesu...  
" ayo ikut aku!" ajak nya mengandeng tangan tobi...  
' uh, ada apa sih?' tanya tobi dalam hati...  
Deidara membawa tobi kesebuah ruangan yang gelap, ya itu ruang tamu akatsuki...  
Lampu di nyalakan...  
Dan..  
" Surprise! Selamat Ulang Tahun Tobi!" kata semua anggota akatsuki, mereka sudah mendekor ruangan itu, menyiapkan kado, rodi dan lain lain...  
" Ternyata kalian ingat..." kata tobi senang.  
" Ya.. Ini semua rencana Deidara!" kata Pain, sang Leader,  
" Yah, walau pun kamu agak berisik, tapi tak papa lah un!" kata dei santai..  
" Terimakasih Senpai!" kata tobi, langsung memeluk senpai nya hingga jatuh,  
" duh.. Sakit un.." kata dei mencoba melepas pelukan, ya setelah beberapa lama, tobi pun melepas pelukan nya,  
" Sakit tobi!" kata dei mulai banggun,  
" Tobi sayang senpai!" kata tobi memeluk dei lagi, dan terjatuh lagi, anggota akatsuki yang lain tertawa melihat itu, ya mereka pasangan yang konyol. Sampai malam mereka berpesta.

END

, , yah, sebener nya seh, aku mau buat Tobi sial seharian ini, tapi udah terlanjur, apapun pendapat anda, jangan lupa repiyu n komen! ^_^


End file.
